lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Son of the Witch-king
Haeremai, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome Welcome to The Lord of the Rings! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion. Please consider adding a "Babel" template and a Lore template (if you have not already done so) to your user-page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading and what your current knowledge of Lord of the Rings is. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) See the community portal for some projects and things to do at this wiki. You can add at category to your user page to find people from the same country. For instance, if you live in New Zealand ("Middle-earth"), you can add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). See the other categories in Category:Contributors for other countries or create your own category. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page, or on the free mailing list, or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there with four tildes ~~~~, so that readers know "who to talk to". If you edit a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. (It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site.) Enjoy! Razor77 12:55, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks Hi Son of the Witch-King! Thanks for your work on rewriting articles. I award you this barnstar for your hard work!-- 13:45, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Images Hi again, thanks for uploading the images, but in future can you add the following tag to the summary box: . Or alternatively you can simply press the link on the upload form to put it in for you. It's only for copyright reasons and you'll only have to put them on screenshots or artists pictures. thanks -- 16:15, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Talk Hey "sotwk" (son of the witch king)(lol) I finally found your page! You can talk on mine now! Ttly! Hey i got the username! aznguy22 is the username the password is the second one on the note i gave you today.... below is the link that i can talk to you on it is for aim, and you dont have to download it! I will talk to you later! By the way DONT LOSE THE PASSWORD! I almost forgot too.... my username is maplefreak22..... cya later! AIM express Dagorwaith RPG Hello, Ever dreamt of living in Middle-Earth, in the havens of Belfalas, under the shadow of Barad-dur or on the open plains of Rohan? Maybe youd be interested in an RPG based on Lord of the Rings, set in Mordor, Gondor, Rohan and Isengard We currently have three players,and we hope to get more! If youre interested, take a look on my new site:http://dagorwaith.wikia.com/wiki/Dagorwaith_Wiki Hope you like it. Damras (talk) 16:59, July 6, 2014 (UTC)